Care to Share?
by PaN-cHaN862005
Summary: AU In which me and my friends meet Trunks, Pan, Bra, Goten, Marron, and Ubuu. See What happens! might put other Dbz/Gt characters in it
1. Starting Out

"_**Care To Share?"**_

_**By PaN-cHaN862005**_

**_Characters: DBZGT first_**

_**Bra-16**_

_**Goten-18**_

_**Pan-17**_

_**Trunks-18**_

_**Marron-17**_

_**Ubuu-17**_

_**Mine—**_

**_Ashley-16- oldest and a bossy ship captain_**

**_Christina-15- Techno Wiz and Ash's best bud_**

**_Jay-15- one of the strongest fighters _**

**_Keith-14- Pack Mule! LOL!_**

**_Savannah-12- Youngest and very annoying_**

**_Tucker-15- Weapons expert_**

PaN-cHaN862005: Hello all you nice people! I figured I break out a story I wrote awhile ago with my bestest friend in the whole wide world turtle0735754! I hope this is funny enough for u guys and it's got plenty of action! I LOVE MY STORY!

Alilmeanchicka: You love it so much why don't you marry it?

PaN-cHaN862005: Why don't you go play with those rusty nails over there! points to a splintery board.

Alilmeanchicka: OK! What about your insanity? And more importantly who's gonna do the disclaimer?

Hermione475: I'll watch your sis and I'd be cool to do the disclaimer.

Alilmeanchicka: Kay! I'm gonna go play with those nails over there!

Hermione475: looks at Pan-Chan What the Hell was that all about?

PaN-cHaN862005: snickering evilly Oh. We got a bet to see who'll get tetanus first. It's obvious who's gonna win isn't it? Screaming to Savannah Awwwww! So close! Touch that one over there it'll definitely give it to you!

Hermione475: O-Kay….Umm…..Pan-Chan doesn't own DBZ or any other Anime show she may write about! She only owns the characters under the MINE category but anyways ENJOY!

(In Satan City 6 Teens meet up while walking to school)

Pan: Hey Marron what's up?

Marron: Hi Pan! I'm just going to school.

Trunks: Hey Marron! Oh Hi Pan.

Pan: Watch it asswipe!

Bra: Hey and CAN YOU TWO SHUTUP FOR A MINUTE!

Trunks: Why she started it!

Pan: Oh SHUT UP!

Goten: Hey Guys! Oh Dende they are at it again!

Pan & Trunks: SHUT UP!

Goten: Okay Geez!

They then arrive at Orange Star High School moaning an groaning about how they hated it. They each went to their classes which they all had together except Pan had Science after Lunch (cuz I said so!) then soon came lunch. (Dun…Dun….DUN!)

Pan: looking at her lunch in disgust Oh Dende not lunch food!

Goten: Why don't you like it Pan?

Pan: Cuz it's nasty! Dende you'd eat anything!

Trunks: agreeing really!

Pan: I didn't ask you to agree!

Goten: Oh Dende here they go!

Trunks: Well I was trying to be nice Miss. Bitchy!

Pan: Bell rings eeeerrrr! You're lucky I got science next period!

Meanwhile………on New Vegeta-Sei

Ashley: Tucker you assget out of my way!

Christina: Sweatdrops Uh Oh...

Jay: What up Tuck?

Tucker: Jus' messin' with Ashley.

Jay: K, hey I heard u changed ur name to Gaylord Focker Tuck. Is this True?

Tucker: Who told u this?

Jay: Why I told myself this.

Tucker: If u wanna spar all u had to do was ask.

Jay: Let's go little man!

A/N: What will happen? Who knows? Well I do he he….neways find out next time on "Care to share?"

PaN-cHaN862005: ooooo….Supense! I Love it! What'd you think sis?

Hermoine475: Ummm….Incase you didn't know your mom had to take her to the hospital for a tetanus shot.

PaN-cHaN862005: OH well why I go check on her READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Leaving Home

"_**Care To Share?"**_

_**By PaN-cHaN862005**_

**_Chapter 2- Leaving Home_**

**_Characters: DBZGT first_**

_**Bra-16**_

_**Goten-18**_

_**Pan-17**_

_**Trunks-18**_

_**Marron-17**_

_**Ubuu-17**_

_**Mine—**_

**_Ashley-16- oldest and a bossy ship captain_**

**_Christina-15- Techno Wiz and Ash's best bud_**

**_Jay-15- one of the strongest fighters _**

**_Keith-14- Pack Mule! LOL!_**

**_Savannah-12- Youngest and very annoying_**

**_Tucker-15- Weapons expert_**

Alilmeanchicka: running in and jumping on the computer MUAHAHAHA! I finally got here first! I feel evil… I hope she can't get out of the closet…

PaN-cHaN862005: banging and screaming from the closet you're just lucky you got that tetanus shot! LET ME OUTTA HERE YA BRAT! Grrrr!

Alilmeanchicka: laughs THE POWER! THE POWER! MUAHAHAHA!

PaN-cHaN862005: If I could just get to the knife hidden in my closet! fumbles around JUST WAIT AND SEE WHAT I DO TO YOU!

Alilmeanchicka: hears the closet door starting to break OH GOD HELP ME! runs out screaming Sorry Folks gotta bounce but neways she doesn't own DBZ! Just the characters under them! door breaks

PaN-cHaN862005: runs after her with knife laughing psychotically OH SAVANNAH! notices readers Oh, You shouldn't see this so while I murder my sis ENJOY!

_Previously on "Care to Share?"……._

_Jay challenged Tucker to a sparring match….who will win?_

5 mins. Later

Jay: I feel refreshed

Tucker: lying on ground I can't feel my legs!

Jay: Of course you can't there not there!

Tucker: aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!

Jay: Chill Dude I was jus' kiddin.

Tucker: Dude that was a messed up joke.

Jay: Shut up wimp.

Ashley: uhhhh guys.

Tucker: what's wrong?

Ashley: watching people flee hasn't itoccurred to you guys yet that PEOPLE ARE LEAVING THE PLANET!

Jay: We'll just fight off who comes.

Christina: umm…..I don't think so. I'd love to blast up some enemies but I don't WANNA END UP DEAD!

Ashley: Ok, we'll have to leave.

Keith: Why?

Savannah: Yea. Why sis?

Tucker: just now getting up She's lying! Ash quit trying to scare everybody ya lying Bitch!

Ashley: ERRRR! You're mine!

10 sec. Later

Ashley: let's go and leave that no good assholehere!

Savannah: upset why Ash I thought you liked him?

Jay: Well we can't

Ashley: blushing FINE! Just don't let him around me or he'll end up on the floor again and eating dirt! Stomps out to her secret place

In the Hospital wing

Tucker: waking up What Happened?

Jay: Dude! You got your asskicked by my sister!

Tucker: Well I haven't fully recovered from the assstomping you gave me!

Jay: laughs to himself and hands Tucker a Senzu Bean

Ashley: walking in ummm…….I hate walking in on you guys in your gay moment but I found a ship.

Christina: Yea. let's go!

5 mins. Later

Jay: I told you it wouldn't work!

Ashley: Awwwww man! Oh wait a minute! My Dende you are stupid! There's no Power Generator!

Tucker: GREAT JUST GREAT!

Jay: trying to sound disappointed We are stuck on this planet!

Ashley: No were not! I happen to know where we can find one.

Justin: Where?

Ashley: Uhhhhh duh it's in that ship over there.

Christina: how do you know? It doesn't look like it's been driven in awhile.

Ashley: Trust me I know.

5 mins. later they have it running

Ashley: YES! Let's go!

Jay: Ok, everybody load up!

Keith: Umm….where are we going?

Ashley: ummm…Earth I guess.

Christina: But won't they try and kill people from another planet?

Keith: Relax sis! It's not our fault we're all homeless.

Tucker: Yea. Chill Christina!

Christina: Don't you tell me to chill you Baka! I'll get my boyfriend to kill ya!

Ashley: fasten your seatbelts we're off!

Everyone: WOOOOOHOOOO!

Alilmeanchicka: runs in panting Whew! Never thought I would make it this far... hears foot steps and runs in attic

PaN-cHaN862005: laughs evilly and shuts attic door I can't believe it worked! She actually thought I was gonna kill her… maybe I should go into acting? walks to computer

Alilmeanchicka: Oh my God! HELP! looks around and walks to window and jumps out

PaN-cHaN862005: sees as she falls out OUCH! That had to hurt! locks door Haha, try to get in now, Brat!

Alilmeanchicka: gets up and rushes to door Uh oh! That, Punk!She locked it. kicks door down and charges at sister

PaN-cHaN862005: HOLY SHIT! runs out in fear

Alilmeanchicka: Well, better go track her down. takes out cell phone tracking device and laughs evilly Well as she would say if she wasn't on the run… READ AND REVIEW!


	3. Arriving On Earth

"_**Care To Share?"**_

_**By PaN-cHaN862005**_

_**Chapter 3- Arriving On Earth**_

**_Characters: DBZGT first_**

_**Bra-16**_

_**Goten-18**_

_**Pan-17**_

_**Trunks-18**_

_**Marron-17**_

_**Ubuu-17**_

_**Mine—**_

**_Ashley-16- oldest and a bossy ship captain_**

**_Christina-15- Techno Wiz and Ash's best bud_**

**_Jay-15- one of the strongest fighters _**

**_Keith-14- Pack Mule! LOL!_**

**_Savannah-12- Youngest and very annoying_**

**_Tucker-15- Weapons expert_**

Alilmeanchicka: drops sister by the collar of the shirt and she runs off That was great!

PaN-cHaN862005: laughs evilly while placing pins in a Savannah voodoo doll DIE! DIE! DIE! notices readers and tosses it in the fire place HI! NICE TO SEE YA!

Alilmeanchicka: walks in crippled and cut You little…

PaN-cHaN862005: Falls out of chair laughing

Alilmeanchicka: holds up a voodoo doll I wouldn't be laughing if I were you…

PaN-cHaN862005: I wouldn't even think about that… presses button on desk and hole forms around sister Buh-Bye! Oh and before you go gimme that! grabs doll and Savannah falls screaming

PaN-cHaN862005: laughs evilly And Mom said that button was a waste of time to install! Oh yea! I don't own DBZ just the characters under the mine list……Neways ENJOY! winks and smiles while screaming ends with a big "Thump!"

A Few Hours Later

Ashley: WOW! I picked the right planet.

Christina: its sooo pretty!

Keith: Yea pretty Ugly!

Ashley & Christina: SHUT UP!

Keith: okay geez!

Tucker: um… is this Earth?

Ashley: Yup.

Jay: kewl

Savannah: Be Right Back, I'm gonna pick some flowers!

Everybody: sweatdrops

Ashley: What's with her and those damn things?

Christina: I don't know… she needs help.

Keith: really!

Tucker: Dende get me away from these ugly things points at flowers

Ashley: I'll get ya away from those so called "ugly things" snickers evilly then shoots a Blast at him

Christina: Good One!

Ashley: Yup.

hours later

Jay: I am tired yawns

Tucker: me too

Keith: me three

Ashley: quit complaining' you don't see me, Savannah, and Christina complaining.

Jay: Hey Keith you wanna spar?

Keith: SURE!

Jay: I'll even make it fair for ya, Tucker get your no good ass over here!

Tucker: What do you want?

Jay: You and Keith are going to fight me.

Tucker: But, I don't wanna! WWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Jay: Stop whining and get ready!

Cut to fight scene

Jay starts up with an uppercut to Tucker, Keith then tries to sneak an attack on Jay but Jay's hearing is too good and roundhouses Keith right into Tucker and then powers up for his Sonic power blast. He hits both of them. TKO!

End of fight scene

Pan: watching TV Hmmmm….that's strange I feel a low Ki. What the Hell? looks at the TV

News Lady: This is Sakura Hiragashi reporting for Satan City news! It appears that three young fighters are causing some commotion as we see that they were both knocked out by that very powerful man flying up there. Camera shows a triumphant Jay and flying up to him was a very ticked off Ashley

Pan: Oh Crap! Sayains! Like us.

Bra: walking in Pan what are you talking about?

Pan: There are three dudes and a ticked off chick causing damage in the city!

Bra: Oh my Dende! We have to get down there!

Pan: let's go!

PaN-cHaN862005: So u like? Neways I wonder if she's found my secret door…If not Fluffy will be fed…laughs manically getting up and leaving

Alilmeanchicka: laughs silently hanging upside down on ceiling and jumps down MUAHAHAHA! notices diary oooooo! snatches and puts thumb tacks on her chair That'll teach her… writes note and leaves scene with diary

PaN-cHaN862005: walks back in and picks up the note and sits down OWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Darn it! How could I have missed the thumb tack trick? I invented it! reads note: _I'm holding your diary hostage…If you want to see it, meet me at the park today at 6pm. Sign, YOU KNOW WHO! P.S. MUAHAHAHAHA!_

PaN-cHaN862005: ummm…..that was lame! Hmmmmm……..SAVANNAH! Well it looks like I gotta go to the park and beat my sister's head against the basketball court! So catch ya later!

**TO BE CONTINUED!**_ Dun Dun Dun…DUUUUN!_

READ AND REVIEW!


	4. Rumble in tha City

"**_Care To Share?"_**

_**By PaN-cHaN862005**_

_**Chapter 4- **_

**_Characters: DBZGT first_**

_**Bra-16**_

_**Goten-18**_

_**Pan-17**_

_**Trunks-18**_

_**Marron-17**_

_**Ubuu-17**_

_**Mine—**_

_**Ashley-16- oldest and a bossy ship captain**_

_**Christina-15- Techno Wiz and Ash's best bud**_

_**Jay-15- one of the strongest fighters **_

_**Keith-14- Pack Mule! LOL!**_

_**Savannah-12- Youngest and very annoying**_

_**Tucker-15- Weapons expert**_

PaN-cHaN862005: Walking into the Park OH SAVANNAH! COME OUT I PROMISE I WON'T HURT YOU! to self much….. the trees rustle

Alilmeanchicka: jumps down from tree like she's a professional ninja _Konnichi wa _SHISUTAA!

PaN-cHaN862005: What the hell? gets in fighting stance

Alilmeanchicka: taking off ninja mask It means "Hello Sister!" God You're an Idiot! notices Pan-Chan is not in front of her anymore

PaN-cHaN862005: appears behind her and touches the pressure point on her neck and she falls out HA! Not such an idiot now! I'm not the one who just fell for the "Play Dumb" Trick! grabs Savannah

PaN-cHaN862005: arriving home and tying up Savannah Well She should wake up soon until then…..I DON'T OWN DBZ! I just own the characters in the mine column!

_Previously on "Care To Share?"………_

Pan: watching TV Hmmmm….that's strange I feel a low Ki. What the Hell? looks at the TV

News Lady: This is Sakura Hiragashi reporting for Satan City news! It appears that three young fighters are causing some commotion as we see that they were both knocked out by that very powerful man flying up there. Camera shows a triumphant Jay and flying up to him was a very ticked off Ashley

Pan: Oh Crap! Sayains! Like us.

Bra: walking in Pan what are you talking about?

Pan: There are three dudes and a ticked off chick causing damage in the city!

Bra: Oh my Dende! We have to get down there!

Pan: let's go!

Now……..

A Few Minutes later Bra and Pan Arrive

Pan: Their Down there! points at Jay, Tucker, and Keith

Bra: Wow they look strong!

Ashley: flying over Who are you two?

Pan: We are here to stop you guys from destroying Earth!

Ashley: Really? Earthlings prepare to be annihilated! Christina get your ass over here Now!

Christina: What's wrong?

Ashley: These Damn earthlings think they can take us on!

Pan: Let's GO!

Cut to fight scene

Pan and Ashley square off both evenly matched, Christina has the upper hand on Bra when suddenly Christina comes crashing into Jay. "Christina are you ok?" asked Jay. "Yea I'm Ok." Said Christina. Jay then looks up to see Trunks flying with a smirk on his face. Jay becomes enraged and SSJ 2, Jay then flies with lighting speed towards Trunks. Trunks tries to punch Jay but right before the punch connects Jay teleports behind Trunks and pummels him to the ground then powers up. His power spikes as he hits SSJ 3 then he launches his sonic power blast at Trunks and it connects. The Blast gives off so much energy that Ash gets hurt.

End of fight scene

PaN-cHaN862005: seeing Savannah wake up Where is my diary? You've got ten seconds!

Alilmeanchicka: Huh? I don't know what you're talking about! notices that she is tied up

PaN-cHaN862005: 1! Well maybe this will make you talk! pulls out a stuffed rabbit I think Mr. Cuddles finds this very serious! holds a butcher knife to his throat that's 2! 3!

Alilmeanchicka: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! OK! I'll talk! Just don't hurt cuddles! He's a very sensitive soul!

PaN-cHaN862005: 4! 5! 6! Hurry up! Times a tickin' for tha bunny! starts to get all psychotic and waving the butcher knife around crazily

Alilmeanchicka: It's in the Basement hidden in dad's tools……Just please don't hurt cuddles!

PaN-cHaN862005: throws the bunny down and cuts the ropes Now that's more like it! Go get it! walks behind her with the knife close to her back

Mom: coming down the hall with the clean clothes What are you two doing?

PaN-cHaN862005: hiding the knife and putting her arm around Savannah Nothing! Just escorting my dear sister here to the basement to get Sparky so we can take him to the park with us to play! smiles sweetly edging her foreword

Mom: Ok….Have fun! goes off to put the clothes away

PaN-cHaN862005: finally making it to the basement goes over to the tool box It's not in here! You lied to me! You ruined all my plans to kill Paris Hilton! How dare you call yourself my sister! drops down to her knees and weeps like a baby and is then knocked unconscious by Savannah

Alilmeanchicka: noticing readers Sorry but she can get on my nerves about that plotting to destroy Paris Hilton crap! I tell her time after time that there's no way she could do it but by God if she didn't come up with a whole diary on it……Kinda creepy and psychotic. I better go get her meds! Later Taters! R&R!


	5. A Note

A Note To Readers...

I will write New Chapters As soon as my new Comp is formatted! That will probably be sometime this week...So hang in there and message me on yahoo or by email.  
my screenname on Yahoo is alilnicegurl (I'll be on my Mom's Comp) So I will TTYL! PEACE AND LOVE!

PaN-cHaN862005 


	6. Aftermath of Tha Rumble

"Care To Share?"

By PaN-cHaN862005

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ-GT! I only own the characters under the "mine" column.  
(A/N: I decided not to do the disclaimer the way I did on this chapter b/c I am too lazy and don't really have any idea for one right now but i will put one in the next one I Promise!)

Characters: DBZGT first

Bra-16

Goten-18

Pan-17

Trunks-18

Marron-17

Ubuu-17

Mine—

Ashley-16- oldest and a bossy ship captain

Christina-15- Techno Wiz and Ash's best bud

Jay-15- one of the strongest fighters

Keith-14- Pack Mule! LOL!

Savannah-12- Youngest and very annoying

Tucker-15- Weapons expert 

Last Time...

The DBZ-GT gang met the teens from New Vegeta-sei and all Hell broke loose, resulting in Jay turning SSJ3 and shooting off an sonic power blast and Ashley gets hurt.

Now...

Jay: Keith go to the ship and get a couple of bottles of healing potion

Keith: Ok. Be back in a few.

Jay: Ok, Please Hurry! Keith flies off

While Keith is flying he meets up with Piccolo

Piccolo: Who are you?

Keith: That is none of your concern Namikin!

Piccolo: Well if you don't tell me, I'll beat it out of you! takes a fighting stance

Keith: Bring it on! Cut to fight scene

Piccolo looks as if he has the upper hand on Keith as he pummels Keith to the ground. As Keith is about two inches from the ground he stops and goes Super Sayain. Piccolo sees this and powers up to his max and starts throwing power balls at Keith with amazing speed.As the hundreds of power balls hit Keith, Piccolo can't help but be amazed, as Keith absorbs all of the energy flying at him and teleports up to Piccolo and pushes all the energy absorbed into his fist and hits Piccolo with it. Piccolo then goes flying into a cliff wall. Keith charges up for his triple Kamahamaha and hits Piccolo with it.  
End of fight 10 minutes later

Keith: throwing stuff around Where the heck is that potion?  
5 Minutes later

Keith: still throwing stuff around It helps when people tell you where stuff is. Oh! There it is! zooms off to help Ash Back to the others Jay: Damn where is he? It doesn't take long to find a bottle of healing potion.

Christina: Um Considering the mess the ship was in when we left...

Tucker: Well I told you we should've cleaned up before we left.

Jay: I don't remember that.

Christina: Me either ya know why? Cuz he's lyin!

Tucker:begins to wistle nervously and walks away

Savannah: You guys! look at all my pretty flowers! WHOA! What happened here?

Jay: Nothin I couldn't handle.

Savannah: Oh Okay well I am gonna go pick more flowers. Here hold these for me! hands flowers to christina and skips away

Christina: sweatdrops Ya know sometimes I worry about her.

Jay: I worry about her everyday of my life.  
In the Distance

Pan: Bra, Trunks where are you guys?

Bra: I'm over here! Trunks isn't doing so good. Let's head home, We can deal with these people later.

Pan: reluctantly pulls herself from the thrill of battle Okay.  
Back to the gang

Keith: Lands Here it is. Sorry the ship was a wreck.

Jay: That's ok. Just hand it over! gives Ash the potion

Christina: Ash! Ash wakes up Are you ok?

Ash: Of course I'm ok! What happened?

Christina: Well Jay decided to blow us all up!

Jay: I did not!

Christina: Well what do you call it?

Jay: I just put a little too much power into it that's all!

Ash: Jumps at Jay You big idiot! You could've killed us all! If you ever do that again I'll wring your little neck!

Christina, Jay, and Keith: sweatdrops

Christina: So now what are we gonna do?

Ash: We need to find those fighters! I'm not finished with them not by a long shot!

Christina: Okay, but first let's do something fun and find out some stuff about this planet. We'll be here awhile I guess since there's really nowhere else to go.

Ash: That's a good idea! rounds everyone up Okay Let's go! 


	7. Evil Surfaces

"**_Care To Share?"_**

_**By PaN-cHaN862005**_

_**Chapter 2- Leaving Home**_

**_Characters: _**

_**DBZGT first**_

_**Bra-16**_

_**Goten-18**_

_**Pan-17**_

_**Trunks-18**_

_**Marron-17**_

_**Ubuu-17**_

_**Mine—**_

_**Ashley-16- oldest and a bossy ship captain**_

_**Christina-15- Techno Wiz and Ash's best bud**_

_**Jay-15- one of the strongest fighters **_

_**Keith-14- Pack Mule! LOL!**_

_**Savannah-12- Youngest and very annoying**_

_**Tucker-15- Weapons expert**_

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ-GT or the characters...I only own the ones under the mine list thingy but neways plz don't sue me!!

Last Time...

The DBZ-GT Gang got into a brawl with the gang from New Vegeta-sei...the New Vegeta-sei gang decides to have some fun and observe Earth but little do they know they've been followed and found.

Now...

Savannah: In Awe Staring at Downtown Satan City Look at all the pretty lights!!

Tucker: Yeah it's a citywe have lots of those at home...or we did anyway.

Ash: So let her be as long asshe isn't bothering us who cares what she looks at!!

Tucker: Good point I guess.

Ash:: You Guess?? All my points are brillant Dumbass!!

Christina: laughs to herself

Jay: Do you two ever stop?

Savannah: This is so Pretty!! pulls out a video camera from who knows where and brgins to film This is the story of me and my friends on a trip! Look at my flowers! We are on a planet called Earth!! Look at all the lights!! This is great!!

Everyone: sweatdrops

10 Miles away

A Strange ship lands on an island carrying 6 sayain passangers

Mitsu:apears to be the leader, tall with long black hair and the famous sayain tail, dressed in a rugged gi pants with a blood stained top Are you sure this is the right planet?

Sinishi:fat,short spiked black hair,tail, dressed in tight sayain warrior uniform Yes, all of our tools point to this planet. Their ship landed a few miles away, they can't be far.

Ontaro:average height with wild long hair, tail, very buff bodyguard look, also dressed in a tatered sayain uniform Quickly, let's get this over with!

Palini:only female, computer genius, dressed in a purple tank top and gi pants, transformed at the moment long spiked blonde hair, tail They are quite strong. They are 10 miles to the east of here. There are 6 from our planet, but there are a lot of other strong power readings out there also.

Zaloob:short, very long black hair, tail, dressed in sayain uniform, has the weapons incase all else fails, weakest Maybe we should take a gun incase.

Lukin:most average of all, somehownormal hair black, missing tail, dressed in baggy jeans and a casual red t-shirt Don't be such a coward they aren't that strong!

Zaloob: My Lukin I love the outfit.

Lukin: Shut up!! I'm just trying to fit in around here! You stick out like a sore thumb at least I blend in!!

Palini: Cool it you two if we are gonna catch them tonight we need to get moving!

Mitsu: Good idea Palini and Ontaro come with me. We will swing around and meet them from the west. Zaloob, Lukin, and Sinshi go in from the east. We will surprise them.

Back with the gang

Tucker: Okay I am offically worn out for the night!! Shopping, Clubbing, Swimming, Golf, Put-put shivers at the memories of playing with Savannah Let's find a hotel or something.

Jay: I dunno shouldn't we stay at the ship?

Ash: Nah I mean I have the key and it's locked plus who'll find it way out there?

Christina: For once I with Tuck, let's call it a night!! Someone take her she's getting heavy!! pointing to the now sleeping Savannah

Jay:grabs Savannah and carries her

Keith: Hey look!! Baseball!! Let's go watch!! Come on guys pleaaase

Everyone:sweatdrops

Christina: No we're calling it a night!! Basebal tomorrow!!

Keith: But...

Christina: NO BUTS!! we are calling it a night!!

Keith: Okay Okay.

Ash: Hang on guys do you feel that?

Tucker: I dont't feel anything. Don't start your crap this late at night!! No one cares for once shut up!! I dont understand why you have to keep on and on and Tuck is knocked unconcious by Ash

Ash: Sorry that was really annoying!

Christina: Don't look at me i'm not carrying anyone else tonight!!

Jay: Well Savannah is enough i'm too tired to carry them both!!

Keith: Hey!! Why are you all looking at me like that? Oh no don't go there!!

5 seconds later

Keith: I hate you guys. He's already weighing me down!! I can't make this! Lose some pounds Tuck please your killing me!!

Ash: There it is again that feeling...it's something bad.

Jay: I feel it now too. Shit they're heading this way...very fast.

Keith: Hey...being ignored by the rest of the group HEY!! A little help here!! cow on shoulders!! Help me!! Someone!! Keith is dying now!! hey Hey HEY!!!

Christina: Oh sorry here I'll carry him.takes Tuck from Keith

Jay: Okay everyone shit there closing in on us!!

Christina:begins to shake Tuck Tucker, Tuck, wake up please Tucker!!

Ash:jerks Tuck away from Christina I'll wake him up!! SLAP!!

Tucker: What the fuck is your problem?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Jay: Okay about 5 minutes before they arrive...

Tucker: Before who arrives?

Christina: Some people with large powers are arriving and we think they are coming in on us so quick get ready to fight!!

Tucker: I'm tired and Hungry and SLAP!!

Ash: Stop Whining!!

Jay: 3 minutes

Christina: What about Savannah?

Jay: Well she doesn't need to be around this...

Keith: I'll find somewhere to put her that's safe!

Everyone:stares blankly at Keith--he doesn't normally volunteer for anything especially if it has to do wth Savannah

Jay: Well hurry up we'll need youabd you've only got 2 minutes!!

Keith: zooms awayWhere to put you, where to put you...oh I know..lands in an empty cage she'll be okay here I guess...sets her down on the straw bed and locks cage and zooms away

Jay: 30 seconds...where is Keith??

Keith:lands just as Jay finishes his question

Christina: What did you do with her?

Keith: Well let's focus on the bigger picture she's safe.

Jay: 5seconds...4...3...2...1...

TBC!!!

A/N: HAHA!! I left ya on a cliff hanger!! Well the next chapter wil be out soon!! till then JA NE!!


	8. The Battle Begins

"**_Care To Share?"_**

_**By PaN-cHaN862005**_

_**Chapter 2- Leaving Home**_

**_Characters: _**

_**DBZGT first**_

_**Bra-16**_

_**Goten-18**_

_**Pan-17**_

_**Trunks-18**_

_**Marron-17**_

_**Ubuu-17**_

_**Mine—**_

_**Ashley-16- oldest and a bossy ship captain**_

_**Christina-15- Techno Wiz and Ash's best bud**_

_**Jay-15- one of the strongest fighters **_

_**Keith-14- Pack Mule! LOL!**_

_**Savannah-12- Youngest and very annoying**_

_**Tucker-15- Weapons expert**_

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ-GT or the characters...I only own the ones under the mine list thingy but neways plz don't sue me!! I've decided that due to my writers block that the craziness with me and my sister has been put on hold for now...so for now plz send me ideas email me or got to my page on myspace and email me (don't comment)...marked as my homepage...but neways I hope you enjoy the story!!

Last Time...

The Gang found themselves in a pickle as they spotted the ki of the enemy who is appraoching toward them any minute...what will happen? stay tuned to find out...

Now...

Christina: Uh well where are they?

Ash: Why I Oughta knock you out for getting us upset like that!!

-Zaloob, Lukin, and Sinishi land-

Sinishi: Well, well, well what do we have here?

Zaloob: I dunno, but they don't look dangerous to me. What were we so worried about?

Lukin: We are sayains who have come to wipe out all of th runaways from New Vegetasei. Are you the ones we seek?

Ash:-powering up- Yeah asswipe we're from New Vegetasei.What of it?

Lukin: Our leader will be here shortly then your pathetic lives will end!!

Jay: I seriously doubt that! You should leave before we are forced to take action!!

Lukin: Ha Ha I hardly think that will happen.

Christina:-beginning to power up- Don't bother Jay if they want a fight they'll get it!!

Jay:-powering up- Well you were warned.

Ash: Prepare to be annihilated!!

Keith:-powering up- the others are coming!!

Tucker-:powering up- We should each take someone one on one.

Ash: Well judging by the powers heading this way ther are six of them and only five of us.

Tucker: No biggie, someone will just have to fight two people.

-Mitsu, Palini, and Ontaro arrive-

Mitsu: Well it appears that our little runaways are going to put up a fight.

Jay: Who are you calling little?

Mitsu: Eager to get things started I see...okay i'll play with you...Bring it on!! -powers up-

-Cut to fight scene-

Jay Charges at Mitsu but Mitsu swiftly dodges and pummels Jay into the ground. Jay, unharmed, jets back up to Mitsu. Mitsu punches at Jay, but hits nothing but air. Jay reappears behind Mitsu and roundhouses him, as he begins to plummet to the ground Jay stops him with a punch to the face sending Mitsu soaring back up into the air. Mitsu stops himself and lunges at Jay, Mitsu connects with Jays face knocking him backwards. Jay smiles, "Well thats just one good hit, but still one too many." Jay begins to power up and transforms to SSJ2. Mitsu, amazed st the amount of power Jay is generating, is caught off gaurd and pays for it as Jay kicks him hard in the gut. Mitsu fighting for air manages to keep going. Mitsu powers up to SSJ. Jay is impressed that he can even tranform at all, without warning Mitsu doesn't stop there he goes up to SSJ2 also. Jay amazed and shocked decideds to go a step further...gathering his energy as he trnsforms to SSJ3. Mitsu is thoroughly shaken. -How on Earh could one hold this much power from our scouters?- he thought. This was supposed to be easy but nowI don't think I can beat him!!- Mitsu began to think frantically. Jay noticing his opponent is intemidated takes advantage. he knocks Mitsu to the ground and stands over him. "Now you die!!" shouts Jay. Pulling his hands into the Kamahamaha stance. Putting most of his energy into the blast, he kicks Mitsu up into the air and fires. Shielding their eyes from the intense light, the remaining fighters feel Mitsu's power vanish...

-End of fight scene-

Jay:-lands beside Christina- Piece of cake!!

Christina: Ha Ha!! No I think I felt you panic there for a sec.

Jay: Me panic? Never!!

Ash: Even I could've kicked that weak guy"s ass!!

Ontaro: Uh, incase you haven't noticed there's still five of us left!!

Keith: That may be, but we all know you five are weaker than Mitsu was!!

Ontaro: -starts to stutter- N-No we're not!! W-we're only h-hiding our powrs!!

Keith: I'm sure...

Ontaro: Would you like a demonstration?

Keith: If you feel like dying, bring it on!!

TBC!!!

A/N: What gonna happen? Is Ontaro bluffing? find out in the next chapter!! JA NE!!!


	9. A little Fun during the battle

"**_Care To Share?"_**

_**By PaN-cHaN862005**_

**_Characters: _**

_**DBZGT first**_

_**Bra-16**_

_**Goten-18**_

_**Pan-17**_

_**Trunks-18**_

_**Marron-17**_

_**Ubuu-17**_

_**Mine—**_

_**Ashley-16- oldest and a bossy ship captain**_

_**Christina-15- Techno Wiz and Ash's best bud**_

_**Jay-15- one of the strongest fighters **_

_**Keith-14- Pack Mule! LOL!**_

_**Savannah-12- Youngest and very annoying**_

_**Tucker-15- Weapons expert**_

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ-GT or the characters...I only own the ones under the mine list thingy but neways plz don't sue me!!

Last Time...

The gang got into a fight with a enemy will they win? and will the DBZGT gang help them?

Now...

Keith: You feel like dyin, bring it on!!

-Cut to fight scene-

Ontaro, enraged, charges at Keith with lightining speed but Keith moves just before Ontaro has the chance to connect. Keith then slams Ontaro to the ground and fires a blast at him. As the dust begins to clear a figure can be seen. Just before the explosion, Ontaro had transformed to SSJ2. Keith follows Ontaro's lead and transforms into SSJ2 as well. Ontaro realizing he is outdone begins to flee. Keith grabs Ontaro by his tail and roundhouses him sending him crashing into the ground. Gathring energy, Keith hits the cowardly enemy in and wipes him from the face of the Earth.

-End of fight scene-

-A few mile from town-

Pan: Shit!! did you feel that?

Bra: Feel what?

Pan: there are a bunch of powers out there and two of them have just vanished!!

Bra: Do you think it has anything to do with those freaks we met up with earlier?

Pan: I think so. Maybe we should check it out.

Bra: Are you sure we should go without Trunks?

Pan: Who needs his sorry ass!!

Bra & Goten: sweatdrops

Pan: Plus, he's still kinda messed up from earlier anyway...we wouldn't want him to get hurt even more now would we?

Bra: I guess not...

Pan: Good, then it's decided!! Let's go before anything gets out of hand!!

Pan, Bra, & Goten: -blast off toward the battle site-

-back to the gang-

Ash: Hey you Bikini!!

Palini: That's Palini dumbass!!

Ash: Who are you calling a dumbass??? I hope it isn't me!!

Palini: Why yes actually I was calling you a dumbass, dumbass!!

Ash: -narrowing her eyes- OOOOkay lady you've done it now!! Rot in hell bitch!!

-cut to fight scene-

Ash grabs Palini by her tail and swings her around in circles. -the rest of the gang begins to chant CAT FIGHT!! CAT FIGHT!!- As Ash lets go Palini flies into the wall. Palini stunned and broken powers up to SSJ2 and grabs Ash by the hair. Ash: You little bitch!! you've done it now!! Ash powers up to SSJ then to SSJ2!! The energy knocks Palini away from Ash but Palini quickly comes back for more! Ash slams Palini into the ground and begins to punch her in the face!! Palini begins to tire of being punched and throws Ash off her. Palini powers up and shoots a small shaky blast at Ash!! Ash: Okay i'm tired of playing with you now!! Ash powers up and puts her hands in the Kamehamaha stance. As her power spikes SSJ3 she releasesthe blast causing a huge explosion!! The only thing left is the small pieces of Palini scattered across the way and a huge crater where Palini once stood.

-end of fight scene-

Ash: Hell ya!! Victory is mine!! Who's next???

-Pan, Bra, and Goten arrive-

Pan: What the hell happened here? Oh hey look guys it's the freaks from earlier!!

Ash: Who are you calling a freak you...freak!?!

Christina: You tell 'em Ash!!

Bra: Butt out of their conversation you bitch!!

Pan: What are you losers doing?

Ash: trying to save ourselves and your planets ass!!

Goten: Why? What's wrong?

Ash: These dorks from New Vegetasei are trying to capture us because we left the planet!!

Christina: Yeah you keep on tellin' em!!

Jay: Well there's only 3 left now so we kinda got rid of the other 3. So as you can tell we don't need you help and you can leave now to do whatever it is you freaks do in your spare time!!

Ash: Don't be rude we were actually nicely conversating for once!! -SLAP!!- Learn to shut your mouth!!

Jay: Geez sorry can you say P.M.S?

Ash: What??? I heard that!! -SLAP!!- Dang that felt good I think i'll do it again!! -SLAP!!-

Pan: Thank you!! Good Dende he was getting on my nerves!!

Goten: Gosh I feel sorry for that guy!!

Pan: Oh you feel sorry for him well why don't you join his club!! -SLAP!!-

Goten: Hey what's your name again?

Jay: My name is Jay and yours is?

Goten: Mine's Goten, ya know maybe we can get along it seems like we go through the same kinda crap day after day!!

Keith: I can see the light!! This is a sign from above!! -can't you just hear the beautiful music in the background- This is the start of a beautiful friendship!!

Everyone: -sweatdrops-

Christina: -turns to Ash, Bra, and Pan-: Are you thinking what I am thinking?

Ash, Bra, and Pan: OH YEAH!! -SLAP!! SLAP!! SLAP!!-

Ash: Good god I wish this moment could be more better!! -just then Tucker walks over-

Ash: Come here Tuck!!

Tucker: Ummmmm...May I ask why you are so smiley today?

Jay: -whispers to Goten- Must be the P.M.S.!! -snickers to himself-

Ash: Oh Jay!! Guess what time it is?

Jay: What time is it anyway?

Ash: it's this time!! -SLAP!!-

Lukin: Ummmm...What are you brats doing?

Ash: None yo Beezwax you retarded excuse for a sayain!!

Lukin: Well it is because I was wondering who has the guts to challege me?

Ash: Well good question since we slapped the boys to hell!!

Lukin: You're weak against me anyways!!

Ash: WEAK?? I'll show you, you sorry ass momma's boy!!

Jay: -sitting up- Let's get it on!!

A/N: LMAO!! I just love this fic!! Will Ash beat Lukin to Hell and back? or will he beat her? check in next time on CARE TO SHARE?


	10. Evil Gone?

"**_Care To Share?"_**

_**By PaN-cHaN862005**_

**_Characters: _**

_**DBZGT first**_

_**Bra-16**_

_**Goten-18**_

_**Pan-17**_

_**Trunks-18**_

_**Marron-17**_

_**Ubuu-17**_

_**Mine—**_

_**Ashley-16- oldest and a bossy ship captain**_

_**Christina-15- Techno Wiz and Ash's best bud**_

_**Jay-15- one of the strongest fighters **_

_**Keith-14- Pack Mule! LOL!**_

_**Savannah-12- Youngest and very annoying**_

_**Tucker-15- Weapons expert**_

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ-GT or the characters...I only own the ones under the mine list thingy but neways plz don't sue me!!

Last Time...

Ash and Lukin were about to fight as the guys were slapped senseless.

Now...

Jay: -sitting up- let's get it on!!

-cut to very short fight scene-

Ash who is still in SSJ3 form rushes at Lukin and starts to pound him into the ground. She continues to throw punches and kicks at himuntil he is too weak to move. Not believing her speed Lukin can only lay there and watch himself be beaten into a bloody pulp. Ash pulls her hands back forming a small energy blast and throws it to lukin. Ash: Here Lukin catch!! Lukin starts toflee but just as he finds the power to get into the air the blast hits him. Pieces of Lukin fly everywhere.

-end of fight-

Everyone: -stares at Ash-

Goten: Uh I think I just remembered I have to go um..now!! -flies off-

Jay: Oh no you don't i'm not stayin here with that psycho!! Wait for me!! -flies off after Goten-

Keith: Hey i'm not dyin!! You guys come back!! Fine then here I come. -flies off after Goten and Jay-

Tucker:-left in the dust- Hey uh... you guys...what about...me?

Ash: Where do you think your going? -looks at Tucker-

Tucker:-looks at the ground and begins to stutter- W-well I was uh...gonna g-go go clean t-the ship!! That's it!! Clean the ship!! BYE!! -zooms off before anyone could object-

The Girls: -laugh-

Pan: Wow!! I could learn a lot from you.

Christina: Please!! Don't make her even more cockier.

Ash: Ummm...do you girls realize that the guys left us high and dry here.

Bra: Yeah the dumbasses!!

Zaloob: -laughs-your little boyfriends left you all alone to face us!!

Sinishi: This should be too easy!! -reaches in his pocket and pulls out earrings-

Ash: SHIT!! He's got em chris!!

Christina: Oh man your dad's fusion earrings!!

Ash: Grrr...My dad left those to us when he was sent away!! You give me those you bastard!!

Zaloob: Awwww...Daddy's little girl want her earrings back? Come get em!! -puts one in his ear and tosses the other to Sinishi-

Sinishi: Yeah come and get em!! -puts it in his ear and they fuse-

Pan: HOLY SHIT!!

Zalishi: -laughs evilly- Scared huh?

Ash: Not at all!! I know a way to beat you!! Watch and learn. Chris!!! you know what to do!! -they fuse-

Tisha: -laughs- Were even now!!

Zalishi: So be it!!

-Cut to fight scene-

Trisha rushes at him and tries to punch Zalishi but he dodges it. Then Zalishi punches Trisha to the ground which barely phases her, but then he runs at her with full speed and upper cuts her which casues her to look focus. Pan: TRISHA!!! As she was falling to the ground he shot a ki blast at her but missed because her was sent spiraling into the wall by Pan and Bra. Trisha: -now consious- FUSE NOW!! Pan: Alright Bra let's do this!!-and the fused to become Bran- Zalishi: OH SHIT!! Then Trisha and Bran fired a Kamehameha at Zalishi and all that was left were the earrings.

-end of fight-

Trisha: Alright we did it!! -they unfused along with Bran-

Pan: Well that takes care of that!!

Christina: Finally!! Now we can go back to New Vegetasei in peace.

Ash:-narrowing her eyes- first theres something i've got to take care of.

Bra: We'll were with you. -they flew off-

_-With Savannah-_

Savannah: -waking up- Huh? Where am I? Oh well better find the others. -flies out of the cage-

_-With the others-_

Ash: -flying into the ship with the other three girls at her heels- You Bastards!! -pulls Jayup by the shirt as he was playing a video game-

Jay: -as well as the other guys notices Ash- Oh shit!! we're in for it now.

Ash: Hell yeah you are!! you deserted us to play these stupid ass video games!! -raring back to punch him but stopped as Tucker had stopped her hand-

Tucker: Ash. Please don't do it. he's your brother and beside your much prettier when your happy.

Ash:-blushing- You really thinks so...

Jay: Please let me down!! -Ash let him go and he cowarded to the couch as everyone watched as Ash was about inches away from kissing Tucker-

Savannah: -throwing the ship door open- Where in the world were you guys!!

Keith & Jay: OH SHIT!!

Ash: -turning her attention to them- YOU FORGOT HER!! -chases after them-

Keith & Jay: -running- WE'RE SORRY!!

Ash: -on there heels- YOU'RE GONNA BE WHEN I CATCH YOU!!

TBC!!

A/N: What'd ya think? was it corny? I hope alot more peeps read this because I worked hard on this!! but neways R&R!! JA NE!!


	11. READ!

I Dunno if I will be Continuing with this story bcuz I am not getting reviews like i hoped i would...


	12. A Truth Revealed

"_**Care To Share?"**_

_**By PaN-cHaN862005**_

_**Characters**___

_**DBZGT first**_

_**Bra-16**_

_**Goten-18**_

_**Pan-17**_

_**Trunks-18**_

_**Marron-17**_

_**Ubuu-17**_

_**Mine—**_

_**Ashley-16- oldest and a bossy ship captain**_

_**Christina-15- Techno Wiz and Ash's best bud**_

_**Jay-15- one of the strongest fighters **_

_**Keith-14- Pack Mule! LOL! **_

_**Savannah-12- Youngest and very annoying**_

_**Tucker-15- Weapons expert**_

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ-GT or the characters...I only own the ones under the mine list thingy but neways plz don't sue me!! and i've deciided to continue just to finish it lol.

Last Time...

Keith and Jay were running from Ash.

Now...

Jay and Keith: AHHH!! -they are cornered by Ash-

Ash: Say your prayers boys -is about to blast them when Savannah gets in front of them-

Savannah: Sis please don't -big eyes-

Ash: -falls down to the ground unconcious-

Jay, Keith, and Savannah: ASH!! -they get her and take her back to the ship-

Christina: -sees them walk in with Ash- What happened?

Jay: I don't know. she just fainted. -lays her on a cot-

Keith: Oh man this is all my fault.

Jay: No its not!! she prolly just over exerted herself.

Christina: -sighs- run a scan on her Ki.

Keith: right -grabs the scanner and starts scanning her Ki-

Tucker: Man this sucks. Why did she have to be Miss Badass -sighs-

Christina: Well someone's changed there tune about Ash -laughs-

Tucker: -blushes- No its just I have no one to pick on..

Jay: -laughs- Yeah..right.

Keith: -walks over- Well Jay was right. She did over exert her Ki and is exhausted.

Christina: Well thats a relief huh Tuck? -winks at him then her, Jay and Keith go where Ash is-

Tucker: -sighs- Damn emotions. -gets up and follows the others-

Jay: -walks in while Ash is trying to get up- What are you doing?

Ash: Trying to get up so I can whoop your's and Keith's ass for being so careless.

Keith: -whimpers- Truse..

Ash: -lays back down- Fine. im too tired to do it anyway -closes her eyes-

Christina: Just rest Ash we fought a good battle today, in fact we should all get some rest. -ushers them all to their rooms-

The Next Day -early in the morning-

Ash: -gets up and walks out to a nearby beach and sees Tucker sitting there- Whats up Tuck?

Tucker: -sighs- nothing

Ash: Can I sit here?

Tucker: Sure.

Ash: -sits down-

Tucker: So what brings ya out here?

Ash: the fresh air.

Tucker: Oh.

Ash: Yeah. -looks out at the water- Ya know this place is really beautiful. It reminds me of my favorite place on New Vegetasei. -sighs-

Tucker: You really miss home don't you?

Ash: Yeah. We had to leave so sudden and I don't even know what became of my parents. -looks really sad-

Tucker: Yeah my parents either.

Ash: I just hoped they fought to the very end for me, my sister, and brother.

Tucker: Yeah same here. -takes Ash's hand- Ash..I..

Ash: -looks confused- Tucker what is it? _"Oh my gosh!! he's holding my hand!!" (Ash thinking)_

Tucker: Ash I really like you..I know we fight.

Ash: Y-you d-do? -blushes-

Tucker: Yeah..I know pretty silly huh?

Ash: No its not silly because well..I really like you to..

Tucker: Wow really?

Ash: -blushes- uh huh

Tucker: So ummm..oh what the heck -kisses Ash-

Ash: -kisses him back-

Jay: -looking on from the bushes with Christina- Oh this is just sick. No way he's gonna be dating my sister -starts to stand up-

Christina: But Jay don't you want her to be happy? and don't say its because he's your best friend, because she let ya date me, and we are pretty happy together. -smiles-

Jay: Ok I guess I could get used to it then. -kisses Christina on the forehead-

Christina: -kisses him on the lips- good now lets go back to the ship before they find out we're here.

Jay: Ok lets go -they walk back to the ship holding hands-

To be continued..

A/N: I hope you ppl like this one!! I enjoyed writing this chapter eventhough there wasnt much humor but anyways im gonna go!! JA NE!!


	13. A Note for everyone!

**To all Readers and Reveiwers: I've decided I'm going to create an alternate version where Tommy knows about Brianna cuz I did feel that was certainly not what Kim would do. But I will continue to write this one for my friend who helped me and gave me the idea for it. You know who you are and I hope you aren't disappointed that Ive decided to do another version of this story. this is about the daughter of Kim for those reading that story. but this note I'm putting on all my stories!! **

**Well I hope everyone will like what I do with the new Version!! Oh and I will be working on other chapters this week I know I said this weekend but I've been really busy!! I hope ya'll understand!! Oh btw I changed the email I used to use so now it will go to surfer.gurl. but I still have my other one though just not on here hehe. Anyways bye love you ppl YOU ROCK!!**

**P.S. I might change my pen name too. If ya have any suggestions on what it should be post it in a review, cuz im not a 100 sure if i've been recieving any of the mail ppl send me one of the reasons why i changed to see if that works **

**Thanks, **

**PaN-cHaN862005 aka Ash**


	14. The end?

"_**Care To Share?"**_

_**By PaN-cHaN862005**_

_**Characters**_

_**DBZGT first**_

_**Bra-16**_

_**Goten-18**_

_**Pan-17**_

_**Trunks-18**_

_**Marron-17**_

_**Ubuu-17**_

_**Mine-**_

_**Ashley-16- oldest and a bossy ship captain**_

_**Christina-15- Techno Wiz and Ash's best bud**_

_**Jay-15- one of the strongest fighters **_

_**Keith-14- Pack Mule! LOL! **_

_**Savannah-12- Youngest and very annoying**_

_**Tucker-15- Weapons expert**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT just the plot of this story...and this is my last chapter of this story..(T-T) that is unless you want a sequel...and I promise that if I get 10 reviews on this one I will!! (*-*) _**

**_(O_O) (O_O) (O_O)_**

**_Last Time..._**

**_The New Vegeta-sei gang and the DBGT gang(Well mostly the girls) teamed up and defeated the aliens that tried to kill the runaways.._**

**_Now.._**

Ash: Well its been nice knowing you guys. -smiles at the DBGT gang, while holding Tucker's hand-

Pan: likewise Ash. come back sometime ok.

Ash: sure thing.

Christina: Thanks for the help. you guys take care.

-everyone says there goodbyes to the DBGT gang and board the ship-

Ash: alright everyone get ready!!

Everyone: WOOHOOO!! -they take off-

Trunks: man I'm gonna miss sparring with those guys..

Pan: What so are the rest of us not worthy. Oh mighty prince of all bastards!!

Bra: Oh Dende...just kiss already!! and shut the hell up!! -Trunks and Pan Blush-

Goten: You tell em babe

Vegeta: -from out of nowhere- SPAWN OF KAKAROT!! SPAR NOW!! BRAT YOU TOO!!

Trunks and Goten: AWWW MAN!!

Pan: -laughs-

-With the New Vegeta-sei gang-

Ash: Guys New Vegeta-sei up ahead!!

Jay: Ash don't get too excited..we might not like what we see.

Ash: Well gee bring me down why don't ya!!

-they land on New Vegeta-sei-

Ash: -runs out- HOME!! -runs straight for her parents home-

Jay: Ash. Wait for us!! -runs after her with Christina behind him-

Ash: -whispers- mom..pop..-tears fall down her cheek- Did they make it? I just have to know!!

Tucker: -takes her hand-

Ash: -hugs him and cries into his shoulder- Tucker promise me. We'll search every inch of this place.

Tucker: We all promise Ash.

Jay: Thats right sis.

They search the planet but never find any trace of there parents.

Ash: What if they left guys?

Jay: Ash we don't know that. We all agreed that we wanted to come back.

Ash: I know but its not the same place anymore its a desert now -sighs-

Christina: cheer up Ash..we all miss them but it doesn't help if we argue.

Ash: I know but I just wanna get out of here.

Christina: me too. I say we all go back to earth.

Savannah: Yeah the other sayains can live among humans so why can't we.

Jay: Ok then I guess we go..-sighs-

They go back to earth and are welcomed by the DBGT gang.

A Talk 

Jay: Ash I know I'm not Dad.

Ash: I know but he's not here -sighs-

Jay: Sis don't cry..its your big day.

Ash: I know but I just don't feel like I'm supposed to be happy

Jay: You don't want to hurt Tucker..

Ash: Of course not!! -sighs- I just wish they were here to see me and Tucker get married..

Christina: We know you do. I felt the same way Ash..oh gosh we better hurry you two. Tucker might hurt ya if your late giving your sister away -giggles-

Jay: Let's go sis -holds out his arm-

Ash: Ok -they go and she walks down the isle and the cermony blah blah lol-

A Few Years later

The gang never forgot there parents..they went on to led happy lives...

Ash became a teacher..who would've guessed...

Ash: Hey watch it lady!!

PaN-cHaN862005: uh sorry..my bad..

Ash: yeah thats what I though

PaN-cHaN862005: -cough- bitch -cough-

Ash: what did you say?!?!?

PaN-cHaN862005: oh nothing -snickers- anyways -glares at Ashley- Tucker became a lawyer and has a fan club that get scared to death daily by Ash.. and Ash and Tucker have two lovely little spawns of satan...

Ash: What did you call my kids!?!?!

PaN-cHaN852005: oh exactly what they are SPAWNS OF SATAN!!

Ash: Oh thats it!! -lunges at PaN-cHaN862005-

PaN-cHaN862005: NOOOOO HELP ME!!

Hermione475: ummm I'm sorry but its looks like this ff writer has been ruthlessly hurt by her character and has to go to the emergency room and unfourtunalty this is her last chapter until she decides she wants to create a sequel but newho she wants to thank corky for her support of this story!! and DBZ creator Akira Toriyama for his aweome characters which without them she wouldnt have this story!! oh and she says WATCH DB EVOLUTION ON APRIL 8th 2009!!! thank you!!


End file.
